25 Days Of Christmas
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: A collection of 25 Christmas-related Kate/Ziva drabbles.
1. Gingerbread

**A/N: This story will be updated daily until Christmas. It's just a collection of Christmas-themed Kiva drabbles.**

**25 Days Of Christmas**

**1- Gingerbread **

"So, we are going to eat little...men?" Ziva asks, eyes full of wonder.

Kate laughs, "They're not _real _men Ziva. They're gingerbread _shaped _like men. You can make Gingerbread Women, too. But most of the the time they're men."

"I can dream though, yes?" Ziva says, and follows Kate into the bakery.

It smells of cookies and cakes and both women can't help but grin. Ziva studies the brightly-colored ornaments on a Christmas tree by the window as Kate purchases what they came here for.

A few moments later, she and Ziva walk out of the small corner bakery, and Kate digs in a paper bag and hands Ziva a Gingerbread Man.

Kate laughs as Ziva immediately bites off the head, grinning.

Kate rolls her eyes and laughs, "How come I have a feeling that you're imagining that that Gingerbread Man is Tony?"

"You know me too well." Ziva responds, and takes another bite.


	2. Santa Clause

**25 Days Of Christmas**

**2- Santa Clause**

"So, he comes down the chimney and-"

"_He comes down the chimney_?" Ziva sounds shocked, interrupting Kate's explanation.

Kate nods patiently, "Yes, Ziva. Santa comes down the chimney."

"But that is breaking and entering!" Ziva responds, waving her arms in the air to prove her point. She nearly slaps Kate across the face in the process.

Sitting up after ducking to avoid Ziva's hand, Kate says, "It doesn't count for him."

"Why not?" Ziva sounds exasperated now, and looks it as well. Kate has to bite back a laugh.

Forcing her voice to stay smooth, Kate replies, "Because...he's magic!"

"I do _not _want some fat guy with antelopes," Kate doesn't bother to correct her, "that pull a sled-thing to come down my chimney!"

Kate leans forward and cuts off the rest of Ziva's rant with a kiss, feeling the urge to tease her lover, "It seems sombody's afraid of Santa Clause."

"I am _not_!" Ziva says defensively, and Kate kisses her again.

She murmurs against Ziva's lips, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Ziva doesn't protest again.


	3. Snow

**25 Days Of Christmas**

**3- Snow**

"It is so...white! And fluffy!" Ziva says, bouncing around like an excited puppy.

Kate grins and flops backwards in the snow, flapping her arms and legs in a well-practiced manner.

Ziva watches her, "Kate, are you drowning in the snow?"

"No!" Kate says with a laugh, "I'm making a snow angel!"

Ziva's lips purse, and she cocks her head to the side, looking like a puppy once again, "A snow wh- AH!"

Ziva was tugged down into the snow beside Kate, letting out a shriek as she fell.

"Just try it, Z. Move your arms and legs like me." Kate tells her, and Ziva finally gives in.

When they stand up a moment later, covered in snow and shivering, their snow angels lie on the ground.

Kate smiles as she notices that the angels wings are touching, and takes Ziva's hand in her own.


	4. Nuttin' For Christmas

**25 Days Of Christmas**

**4- Nuttin' For Christmas**

"I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas. Mommy and Daddy are mad. I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas-" Kate sings, twirling around the kitchen.

Ziva frowns, cutting off her lover's singing, "Your parents are angry at you?"

"What?" Kate responds, pausing and looking confused.

Ziva sighs. Kate can be oblivious sometimes, "You just said that 'Mommy and Daddy' are mad at you, so you are not getting anything for Christmas."

"Ohhhh." Kate says, drawing out the word in recognition.

Ziva raises an eyebrow, "What did you do wrong?"

"I'm getting nothing for Christmas-" Kate replies, and starts singing again, "Cause' I ain't been nuttin' but bad."

Ziva smirks and walks over to her, wrapping her arms around Kate's waist.

"You have been bad, hm?" She asks, her lips against Kate's ear.

Kate nods dumbly, and Ziva smirks again, "I do believe that you need to be punished, then."

Kate doesn't hesitate to agree.


	5. Red and Green

**25 Days Of Christmas**

**5- Red And Green**

"Why red and green?" Ziva asks for about the hundredth time, motioning to Kate's outfit that centers on the two colors.

Kate responds with the same thing she's been responding with every time, "I don't know."

"But there _has _to be a reason." Ziva says fimly, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

Kate sighs, "I honestly don't know, Zee-Zee. It's probably some random, stubborn person's doing."

"There is a reason for everything." Ziva replies.

Kate smacks herself in the forehead repeatedly.

Ziva frowns, and Kate speaks frutratedly, already feeling a headache coming on, "I. Don't. Know."

"Oh." Ziva responds quietly, and Kate winces at the hurt sound in her voice. Turning, Kate opens her mouth to apologize, but Ziva speaks first, "You do look good in red and green you know."

Kate raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes. But do you know what looks better on you?"

Kate smirks, sensing where this is going, "You?"

"Exactly."


	6. Christmas Ornaments

**25 Days Of Christmas**

**6- Christmas Ornaments**

"This one's a picture of me and my brother from when we were ten and nine. I was nine, he was ten." Kate explains, motioning to the Christmas ornament with a picture of she and her brother in it.

Ziva grins, "You were cute back then."

"Back then?" Kate pouts in a way that rivals Abby's, "Am I not cute now?"

Ziva shakes her head, "No."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Kate snaps, suddenly feeling irritated.

Ziva cups a hand under Kate's chin and gives her a long, slow kiss.

"You are not cute." Ziva says quietly, "You are beautiful."

Kate smiles and leans in for another kiss.


	7. Decorations

**25 Days Of Christmas**

**7- Decorations**

"Is this really necessary?" Ziva asks, wincing and shifting positions.

Kate's voice is calm, and Ziva almost slaps her across the face for acting so nonchalant about this, "Yes."

"Ow!" Ziva hisses, "Kate! This _hurts_!"

Kate is obviously rolling her eyes, judging by her tone of voice (though Ziva is not looking at her and cannot truly tell), "Stay still Ziva, and this will be over a lot quicker!"

Ziva groans loudly but stays where she is. She thought that she could do this. She thought that it would not hurt.

She was and still is wrong. Ziva is in pain, and Kate is being a stubborn ass and allowing things to be this way.

Ziva groans again, wanting to ditch Kate and run away. But she's trapped here- if she moved, Kate could get hurt. Ziva is in pain, but she does not want her love to have to deal with that as well.

Kate shifts and Ziva starts to gasp at the pain, but bites her lips instead to keep herself silent. She is not going to let Kate see that she is in pain anymore.

"How much longer?" Ziva asks casually.

Kate shrugs, and Ziva can imagine the frown creasing her brow, "Just," She pauses, shifting again, "Another second or two."

"Yes!" Kate shouts triumphantly a moment later, "Finally!"

Ziva winces again, "Thank the Lord."

"Finally! I finally got it!" Kate shouts again, doing a little 'happy dance', and Ziva scowls.

"Good, you hung up the stupid garland. Can you get off of my shoulders now?"


	8. Candy Canes

**25 Days Of Christmas**

**8- Candy Canes**

"What _is _it?" Ziva asks.

Kate sucks on the red and white gift from God in her hand, "A candy cane. They're good. Try it."

"It looks...odd." Ziva responds.

Kate rolls her eyes, "Have I ever led you wrong?" Ziva gives her a look, and Kate adds, "Have I ever led you wrong about _food_?"

"Well..." Ziva trails off.

Kate takes another lick, "These are almost as good as Gingerbread Men."

Ziva peels off the wrapper of her candy cane and sucks on it, "This _is _good!"

"Told you so." Kate responds sweetly, giving Ziva a huge grin.

Ziva snatches Kate's candy cane in response, and Kate gawks at her as if she had just slapped her grandmother. Finally, she shouts, "Ziva David, give me back my candy cane or you're sleeping on the couch!"

Ziva's eyes widen and she shoves both candy canes in her mouth and hurries across the room.

She realizes why Ziva acts the way she does too late, and slides down in her seat as a hand connects with the back of her head, followed by something about Rule 12.

Maybe Kate shouldn't have yelled that last comment in front of Gibbs.


	9. Wrapping Paper

**25 Days Of Christmas**

**9- Wrapping Paper**

Ziva's shout echoes through the house, and Kate races upstairs to see what's the matter, "What? Huh?"

"I got more tape stuck in my hair." Ziva responds, throwing the tape despenser against the wall, then trying to yank the tape free. She pulls out some hair in the process and groans, "I always get hurt when I do things like this."

Kate regrets giving Ziva this job. With the wasted paper scattered on the floor, Kate guesses that Ziva's killed about four trees in the last hour. Not good.

"Maybe _I _should do this." Kate says, and Ziva shakes her head stubbornly.

"I can do it." She replies, then looks down at herself- covered in wrapping paper and tape, "I look my like a gift than the real ones do."

Kate smiles and pulls Ziva to her feet, sticking a bow on the dark-haired woman's forehead and kissing her on the lips.

"That's because_ you're_ my present this year.


	10. Shopping

**25 Days Of Christmas- 10**

**Shopping**

"Do I have to be here?" Ziva asks.

Kate doesn't turn to face her, nodding, "Yep."

"Damn." Ziva responds, and looks at the price on some random designer jacket.

Kate turns around in time to see the Israeli's eyes practically pop out of her head.

Kate takes the price tag, "My God."

"That is rediculous!" Ziva exclaims.

Kate nods and takes Ziva's hand in her own, "Everything here is too expensive."

"Definitley." Ziva agrees.

"So- it's off to the next store then."

Ziva looks horrified, "We re not done yet?"

"Not even close, Z." Kate replies, and when Ziva scowls, Kate adds, "If you come quietly- I'll reward you."

Ziva follows, "Come quietly? I feel like a hostage." Kate rolls her eyes, and Ziva asks, "Now- what does this reward involve."

"Gingerbread men and candy canes." Kate says.

She can't help but smile as Ziva walks just a little bit faster.


	11. Rudolph

**A/N: The whole, cheesiness of Christmas thing was a taken from a conversation my uncle and I had. I'm Ziva, and he's Kate, here.**

**25 Days Of Christmas- 11**

**Rudolph**

"Why?" Ziva asks.

Kate turns to face her, "What?"

"Why does that reigndeer thing have a read nose?" Ziva wonders, looking at Kate curiously.

Kate smacks herself in the forehead, a bit too hard, and winces. Ziva kisses the spot where Kate hit herself gently, and Kate smiles.

Rolling her eyes at herself, Kate says, "I told you about Santa, and I forgot Rudolph. He's the reigndeer who was bron with a shiny nose."

"Poor dude." Ziva interrupts, and Kate clears her throat.

Ziva sighs and motions for Kate to continue, "All oft he other, normal nosed reigndeer made fun of Rudolph. But then there was a blizzard and Santa needed help, so he used Rudolph's nose to guide the way and save Christmas."

"Sounds cheesy." Ziva tells her.

Kate laughs and agrees, "_All _Christmas stories are cheesy! Cheesiness is the point of Christmas!"

"I thought candy canes and Gingerbread Men where the point of Christmas." Ziva looks confused.

Kate nods, "Those are important too- but cheesiness is the main, non-religious point, in my opinion."

"Talk about having your dream crushed." Ziva mutters.

Kate simply laughs and hands Ziva a candy cane.

**Candy canes and Gingerbread Men must be Ziva's crack or something...along with Kate, of course.**

**And I'm running out of ideas for drabbles. o.o Any suggestions, kind readers?**

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously.**


	12. Mistletoe

**25 Days Of Christmas- 12**

**Mistletoe**

Ziva walks through the door of her and Kate's house, and hangs up her jacket on the hanger by the door.

She almost cries out in surprise when a pair of arms wraps tightly around her waist, but forces the sound down.

Turning, Ziva finds herself face to face with a smiling Kate.

"Shalom. What is with the very squeezy greeting?" Ziva asks.

In response, Kate kisses her.

Ziva has no clue why her girlfriend is suddenly so clingy, but she kisses her back anyway.

When they break apart, Ziva nuzzles Kate's neck, "What was that for?"

Kate points at the doorframe, where something familiar is hanging.

"We're under the mistletoe." Kate says simply, and kisses her again.


	13. Snowmen

**25 Days Of Christmas- 13**

**Snowmen**

"But why a carrot of all things?" Ziva asks.

Kate studies the long, orange carrot in her hand, "Maybe because it's nose-like."

"Nose-like?" Ziva responds, snorting.

Kate frowns, "Well, it's more nose-like than a...banana."

"That is not a vegetable." Ziva tells her.

Kate raises an eyebrow, "Who says that we're only talking about vegetables. Won't the fruit feel left out if we do?"

"You have a point." Ziva decides.

Kate rolls her eyes, "How did we get here?"

Ziva looks around the house, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"We live here."

Kate sighs, "Never mind. Are we going to finish my snowman or not?"

"Let us go do it quickly. I need some hot cocoa." Ziva tells her.

Kate looks at the carrot one more time and frowns, "She's right. It _isn't _nose-like."

Still frowning, Kate follows Ziva outside.


	14. Cold

**25 Days Of Christmas- 14**

**Cold**

"It is freezing!" Ziva complains.

Kate gorans, "It is."

"How high is the thermostat turned up?" Ziva wonders.

Kate frowns, "No matter how high I turn it- it won't get warmer in here. I think it's broken."

"Dammit." Ziva mutters, and Kate grabs a few blankets from the hall closet.

Sitting down on the couch, Kate tosses Ziva a blanket and wraps one around herself, shivering.

Ziva scoots over and sits beside her, and Kate wraps another blanket around both of them.

"We'll have someone check out the thermostat tomorrow." Kate says, snuggling against Ziva and resting her head on the other woman's chest.

Ziva smiles and wraps an around Kate's waist, holding the older woman close.

A few moments later, Kate is asleep, snoring softly.

Ziva is content- even though she is cold- to simply sit and snuggle her lover.


	15. Snowballs

**25 Days of Christmas- 15**

**Snowballs**

"Snowballs. I did not know that snow had balls." Ziva says.

Kate rolls her eyes and headslaps Ziva (which has little effect since Kate is wearing her soft, cozy gloves), "Get your mind out of the gutter, Z."

"What is a snowball-" Ziva stops to snicker before finishing, "anyway? I have never seen one."

Kate takes some snow in her hand and rolls it into a tightly-packed ball. She shows it to Ziva proudly, "_This _is a snowball."

"What do you do with it?" Ziva asks, "Put it back?"

Kate smiles, "No silly."

Ziva looks shocked when Kate's snowball hits her in the gut, and Kate smirks, "You throw them! It's called a snowball fight!"

"Two can play at this game!" Ziva says, and tosses a snowball at Kate.

It hits her in the face, and Kate blinks snow from her eyes and hits Ziva with one in the same place.

Soon, the two grown women are running around and tossing snowballs at each other, shrieking with laughter like children.

Kate is breathless when they walk inside, "I need a hot shower, now."

She yanks off her jacket and books, hanging her scarf and hat up where they can dry.

She starts to walk up the stairs, then turns and faces Ziva, "Are you going to join me or not?"

"Oh." Ziva says in realization, then pulls off her jackets and boots as well and hurries over to Kate, "I would be glad to join you."

Kate laughs, "Race ya."

"You are going _down_, Todd. I swear it on the love of snowballs!" Ziva responds.

The two women take off up the stairs, their laughter echoing in the house.


	16. Fruitcake

**25 Days Of Christmas- 16**

**Fruitcake**

"What do you _do _with it?" Ziva asks.

Kate frowns, "People usually regift fruitcakes."

"It is a great way to make your relatives love you," Ziva mutters, then picks up the fruitcake on the counter, "Is it even edible?"

Kate studies it, "I'm not sure."

"I say we keep it," Ziva decides.

Kate raises an eyebrow, "Why the hell would we keep it if we can't even use it?"

"I do believe that it could be used as a lethal weapon." Ziva says, putting the fruitcake in the freezer.

Kate rolled her eyes, smiling, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."


	17. The Grinch

**25 Days Of Christmas- 17**

**The Grinch**

"I would be angry too if I were green," Ziva says, watching the movie that was playing on the TV, "And hairy."

Kate rolls her eyes and moves so she can rest her head on Ziva's chest, "You ruin the fun of movies, Z."

"How so?" Ziva asks.

Kate sighs, "You make them too logical."

"But- is that not a good thing?" Ziva sounds confused.

Kate keeps her eyes focused on the movie, "These are kids movies, Ziva. Let them be illogical and just enjoy them."

"Sure, they are kids movies. But we are not kids, are we?" Ziva asks.

Kate groans inwardly, "Will you just shut up and watch the movie? This is the best part."

Ziva sighs but does not speak again until a few moments later.

"You do know that it would not be possible for anyone- even a Grunch or whatever- to lift a sleigh of gifts," Ziva points out.

Kate groans, out loud this time, "Will you just _stop_?"

"Make me," Ziva retorts childishly.

Kate sits up, straddles her, and pressed her lips to Ziva's, "That, I can do."

Ziva opens her mouth to protest, but Kate silences her with another kiss.


	18. Frosty The Snowman

**25 Days of Christmas- 18**

**Frosty The Snowman**

"I am rooting for the sun," Ziva tells Kate.

Kate gawks at her, "But _why_?"

"Because the snowman deserves to melt." Ziva explains.

Kate frowns, "Why do you think that?"

"You are getting too attached to these cartoon characters," Ziva responds.

Kate stops the movie and mumbles, _I should have learned after last time_.

Ziva scowls, "I want to see how it ends."

"You really need to learn not to logicify these movies," Kate says.

Ziva tilts her head, "Is logicify a word?"

"In my book, yes." Kate responds.

Ziva looks surprised, "You have a book?"

"No...oh nevermind!" Kate says, exasperatedly, "But seriously, why do you want Frost the Snowman to melt."

Ziva shurgs, "Because he stole that hat."

"Ugh." Kate says and starts the movie again, "I can't believe we're going to have to watch the other movies after this."

"There are _more_?" Ziva asks.

Kate nods, and Ziva smirks, "I need to get into this business- making a lot of money off of cheesy, impossible films."

Kate groans. She can tell that it's going to be a long week.


	19. Snowflakes

**25 Days of Christmas- 19**

**Snowflakes**

"Each one in different," Kate explains, holding out her left arm, where a few snowflakes had landed.

Ziva studies them curiously, "So, none of them re the same. Like people, yes?"

"Yeah, like people," Kate responds, smiling, "And- you can catch them on your tongue, too."

Ziva frowns, "What?"

Kate tilts back her head and opens her mouth, sticking out her tongue, "You can cath swowfwakes wif you tongue."

"What do they taste like?" Ziva asks warily.

Kate catches one and smacks her lips, "Water."

"Of couse. That is what they are made of," Ziva mumbles, smackin gherself on the forehead before opening her mouth and trying to catch snowflakes.

They stood in the snow until their tongues were cold and their necks hurt from leaning back so long.

But they didn't care.

They were having fun together, and tht was all that mattered.


	20. Ho Ho Ho

**25 Days of Christmas- 20**

**Ho, Ho, Ho**

"It sounds like Santa Clause is cursing," Ziva says.

Kate groans, "It wasn't made to sound like that!"

"But it _does_," Ziva responds.

Kate headslaps her, "Will you stop comparing everything that has to do with Christmas to something dirty or vulgar?"

"No," Ziva says simply.

Kate groans again, "But why not?"

"Because many things about Christmas can be something dirty or vulgar depending on the way you look at it. I live to point out the obvious," Ziva explains.

Kate flops down on the couch, "Ho, ho, ho. You come up with something for that. You've seduced me with children's Christmas songs, you've eaten too many Gingerbread Men and Candy Canes to be healty, you've thought that snow had _balls_. What will it be next?"

"I am going to walk up to some random woman on the street tomorrow and say 'ho, ho, ho.'" Ziva decides.

Kate glares at her, "Oh no you won't!"

"Even if I say please?" Ziva asks.

Kate crosses her arms and stays firm. Ziva leans forward and kisses her, and Kate is pretty sure that she won't be staying firm much longer.


	21. North Pole

**25 Days Of Christmas- 21**

**North Pole **

"No Ziva, there isn't really a pole there," Kate says for the twentieth time.

Ziva frowns, "But...then why is it called the north pole?"

"Because of the polar bears!" Kate decides.

Ziva scowls, "Liar."

"You know what- who freaking_ cares _why the call it the North Pole?"Kate asks, getting seriously annoyed.

Ziva speaks up, quieter and more nervously than before, "I do?"

"Just...go Google it or something!" Kate tells her.

Ziva frowns, "But it is easier to ask you."

"I don't know Ziva. I really don't know. Can I go lie down now? I'm getting a headache," Kate says.

Ziva wraps her arms around Kate's waist and kisses her temple lightly, "A headache, hmm? Do you want me to make it go away."

"Damn you for being able to seduce me without really even saying anything," Kate growls, but she can't force back a faint smile as Ziva takes her hand and pulls her up the stairs.


	22. Santa Hats

**25 Days Of Christmas- 22**

**Santa Hats**

"I think it looks good on you," Ziva insists.

Kate frowns and looks in the mirror, "You've _got _to be kidding me."

"No, Santa hats really do look nice on you," Ziva says.

Kate turns and faces her, "Don't lie to me, Z."

"I would not. It makes you look cute and impish," Ziva tells her.

Kate raises an eyebrow, "It's _itchy _though, Ziva."

Ziva rolls her eyes and straighens the Santa hat on Kate's head.

"Stop complaining. You sound like a five-year-old," Ziva says.

Kate smirks and kisses Ziva softly, "Could a five-year-old do that?"

"Lord. Let's hope not," Ziva mumbled, kissing Kate again.

Kate was glad when Ziva didn't stop her from taking off the hat and tossing it across the room.


	23. Christmas Carolers

**25 Days of Christmas- 23**

**Christmas Carolers**

"Finally, we get some alone time," Ziva says, pushing Kate back on the couch and straddling her waist.

Kate nods her agreement, "Thank the Lord."

Ziva captures Kate's lips in a gentle kiss, and Kate relaxes into it.

It's been a long day. Paperwork, cases, and an angry Gibbs equaled a lack of fun.

Kate is happy to chillax with Ziva, and perhaps kiss the younger woman senseless for a while.

Her happiness dissapears when the doorbell rings.

Ziva groans, and Kate rolls out from under her and walks over to answer the door.

Six children around the age of ten are standing there, and Kate realizes instantly that they're Christmas Carolers.

"Hello ma'am," One boy says sweetly, "May we sing a song for you?"

Kate looks at them for a second, then casts a glance over her shoulder.

Ziva is standing there, raising an eyebrow.

Kate turns back to the kids, "Look, I'll give each of you twenty bucks if you leave and don't come back to this house. Fair?"

"Yes ma'am!" A girl says, and the others all nod in agreement.

Kate fishes the money out of her purse and pays each of the children, who run off to sing for someone else.

Closing the door and locking it, Kate walks back over to Ziva and presses the other woman to the wall and kisses her.

"Remind me to disable the doorbell, okay?" Kate asks.

Ziva nods, "Definitely."

Kate smiles and kisses her again.


	24. Traditions

**25 Days Of Christmas- 24**

**Traditions**

"So, this is what _you _do on Christmas Eve?" Kate asks.

Ziva nods and takes another bite of her food, "Yes. Chinese and some lame scary movie like Jaws or Attack of the Killer Tomatoes."

"And you say Rudolph and the Grinch are cheesy," Kate points out.

Ziva ignores her and asks instead, "So, you do not have Chinese and movies on Christmas. What do you usually do?"

"Honestly? I go to the Christmas Eve service at my church. But this year I wanted to be with you," Kate says.

Ziva grins and snuggles up against the warmth of Kate's body, "How sweet of you. Now, how about we put in the movie?"

"Totally," Kate says.

As Ziva starts the 'scary' movie she and Kate will be watching, Kate states what's on her mind.

"I think I like your traditions. We'll have to do them again sometime," Kate says.

Ziva crawls on to the couch beside Kate and grins, "There is another part of the tradition, but it is very uncommon that I get to do it because I usually have no one with me on Christmas Eve."

"What's that?" Kate asks.

Ziva's hand rests on Kate's thigh, dangerously high "Oh, you will see. You will see."

Kate isn't sure that she can wait until the end of the movie.


	25. Christmas Morning

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all get lots of awesome gifts and have fun spending time with your families. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or even simply read this story.**

**25 Days Of Christmas- 25**

**Christmas Morning**

"Merry Christmas," Ziva says softly as Kate's eyes flutter open.

It's morning, and later than Kate usually wakes up. This is obvious, judging by the sunlight wafting into the room.

Rolling over to face Ziva, Kate smiles, "You too."

Kate kisses Ziva softly. The kiss doesn't last too long, morning breath and all. But it's sweet and loving and Kate likes it anyway.

"You want to go open presents, now?" Ziva asks.

Kate wraps an arm around Ziva and snuggles against her in response, resting her head against the younger woman's chest.

Kate shakes her head, "No. I think I'd prefer to stay and lay here with you for a while."

"Honestly? Me too," Ziva says.

Kate smiles, and Ziva does the same.

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
